Sweet Justice
by Kije999
Summary: Two lonely people starts to love. Main pairing ZakuroXRyuuzaki/L DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Mar: HI it's me. I'm starting a new Fic i deleted Elfen mew mew because ..... i dont now.

Light: Because your stupid.

Mar: I'm not and shut up Light or i'm gonna tell Ryuuzaki-kun your Kira.*hold up her phone*

Light: Wait how do you now i'm Kira.

Mar: *evil smile* Because i now more than you think.

Light:Damn, your smarter than you look.

Mar:Thanx ,i take that as a by the way this fic is a death note and a tokyo mew mew crossover.

Diclaimer: xnyaaxnyuux does not own tokyo mew mew or death note if she did everything would be else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sweet Justice**

A stormy night. Thunder,rain and wind. Ryuuzaki stood before the window of his room in the hotel. He was thinking of Kira who killed 23 more criminals. Then he felt lonely he got

nobody. Only Watari and Light. But no girl. Then he thought of Kira again.

Meanwhile

A lonely Wolf sat on a roof a hotel. Not caring about the rain and thunder. She loved a stormy night. That lonely wolf is Zakuro Fujiwara. A model. A Mew. Memories flowed

throught her head. Sad memories. A tear fell from her eye or was that the rain. It was full moon and she clould not sleep. She wasn't even tired

.

.

.

on the same time said the two lonely people "I wish I had someone to love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mar: I k'now a sad Prolouge.

Light: ................ It was really really short.

Mar: I k'now _ .Read and Review. Please.


	2. Chapter 1 A Day At The Café

Mar: I'm a bit tired

Misa: Why ?

Mar: I slept late this night

Misa: Oh

Disclaimer: I do Not own Death Note or Tokyo Mew Mew even though I want it.

Misa: Lets **START**

* * *

**Sweet Justice**

"Ichigo, Table 3 wants water." Said a bluish-black haired girl.

"Coming." Yelled the red haired girl named Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Table 12 needed to cleaned." Said the other girl again.

"Minto-san, It would be easier if you helped." Said a green haired girl with a sweet tone in her voice to the bluish-black haired named Minto.

"Yeah, Minto Retasu is right." Yelled Ichigo with a vein popped on her forehead.

"But I'm helping I'm testing the tea's. You now only I can do that." said Minto calm.

"Purin-san look out!" screamed Retasu to a little hyper blond haired girl.

CRASH!!!

The blonde girl had bounced against a wall. Plates shattered everywhere.

"Oww." Winced Purin

Retasu helped the girl up and walked with Purin to kitchen.

Ichigo sighed and walked over the mess and cleaned it up while Minto was sipping tea.

"It's always the same here." Muttered a purple haired young woman.

--

A little group of people walked in the café.

"Ryuuzaki, what are we doing in this GIRLY café." Yelled a young man with brown-red hair.

"I told you before Light-kun, The cakes are here the best of whole Tokyo." Said a male with messy black hair and black eyes named Ryuuzaki

"But Ryuuzaki It's so GIRLY. What do you think Misa " Said Light.

"I think it's fine for Misa, here are the best sweets." Said a girl with blonde hair and a peppy voice named of course Misa

"And this time no one agrees with me." sighed Light under his breath.

--

"MATT, WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DRAG ME IN **THIS**!!!" Yelled a teenager with short blonde hair.

"God, Mello calm down they got the best stuff here." Said a other teenager with red hair.

"AND WHY IS **NEAR** HERE!!!" Yelled Mello pointing at a boy with pure white hair.

"He, Wait is that L???" asked Near. But nobody listened to him.

--

" Ichigo , Table 4 is waiting." said Minto

"Coming." Said Ichigo with a annoying hint in her voice.

She walked over to a table with three boys.

"Can I Take your order?" Asked she with a fake cheery voice .

" A Chocolate cake and Chocolate Milk for me" said Mello

" Water please." said Near.

"And a strawberry parfait for me." Said a cheery Matt.

"Oke. Is that all." said the red haired girl.

"What's your name." Asked Matt.

"Ichigo Momomiya." She answered, as she walked to the kitchen.

--

"Zakuro-san? Could you please take the order of table 6?" Asked Retasu friendly to the purple haired woman.

"Sure whatever." Said Zakuro and she walked to table 6.

"Finally." Muttered Light under his breath. He was hoping that they could leave the pink building quick.

"Can I take your order." Said the woman.

"Misa wants strawberry juice and cake without sugar." Said Misa happily. Which reminded Zakuro of Purin.

"Coffee please." Said Light.

" A strawberry parfait and a chocolate cake. And tea with sugar" said Ryuuzaki.

"Is that all." Asked Zakuro

"Yeah." Said Light quickly before Ryuuzaki ordered more.

"Oke, I'll bring it later when it's done." said Zakuro calm.

--

"Matt, why in the world did you ask her name?" asked Mello while eating his chocolate cake

"What's wrong with asking a girls name." Said Matt.

"But still why?!?" Demanded Mello

"Oke,oke I'll tell you. I like her. Next time I ask her number." Said Matt.

"Oh your hopeless Matt, Hopeless." Said Mello sighing.

--

"Retasu onee-chan why are you staring at that guy there?" Asked Purin as she saw Retasu staring at Near.

The green haired girl blushed a bid.

" Do you like him?" Asked Purin with a smirk.

Hearing and sawing Purin, Retasu blushed a darker red now.

"Go to him then." Said Purin. Retasu's face is now flushed with a scarlet blush.

"W-what." stuttered Retasu

"Just do it." Said Minto from her table hearing the other girls talk.

"O-oke then." Said Retasu softly.

Retasu walked to table 4, tripped and fell to the floor her face hitting the ground.

"Hey, are you oke?" Asked a voice emotionless.

"Yeah I'm ok." Said Retasu. She looked up she saw the white boy.

"I always trip or fall over my feet I'm such a cluts, he he." She said pushing glasses up back on her nose while smiling.

"by the way my name's Retasu Midorikawa." She said.

"I'm Near." He said

"Here are your orders." They heard a voice behind them. They saw Ichigo behind them. Matt took the their food and drinks from Ichigo.

"Thanks" Said Matt

Retasu stood up and walked over to Ichigo.

"Ouch!!" They heard a cry from Purin.

"Umm Retasu-Chan, I think you should go to Purin- Chan. I'm not good with aiding people, I will clean up the mess." Said Ichigo. And Retasu walked to Purin.

" This all the 3th time this day." Sighed Ichigo. She grabbed a broom and walked to the mess.

Matt watched Ichigo walk away. She looked tired and annoyed.

'She must be very tired. It looks she does all the work here. Compared with that bluish-black haired girl that sits on her lazy butt all day sipping tea. Ichigo must sure take a break or something or she maybe get ill.' Thought Matt.

"Hey Matt, what are thinking at and why do you wear that worry face. You aren't worried about that maid are you." Asked Mello taking a bite of his chocolate cake.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Said Matt simple. Eating his strawberry parfait.

--

"Here are your orders" Said Zakuro.

"Thanks." Said Light.

Ryuuzaki stared at Zakuro as she walked away

"Ryuuzaki stop staring at that waitress." Said Light

"Told you Light, he's a pervert." Said Misa.

"She reminds me off someone." Said Ryuuzaki.

"If you say she looks like Zakuro Fujiwara." Said Light

"But Zakuro isn't that cold, You now Misa worked with her on a movie but then she was cheery, not so much as Misa of course." Said Misa.

"But if she is Zakuro Fujiwara why would she work in a café." Said Light

"I don't now, Light." Said Ryuuzaki.

* * *

Mar: Wow I'm really tired now after writing this.

Misa: Wow Long Chapter.

Mar: don't forget to review Please.


	3. Chapter 2 Time For School

Here a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ummm I don't know when time Ichigo has to school so it's 8.30 A.M. and I don't know the name so I called Rose Academy.

* * *

**Sweet Justice**

Zakuro was in her room thinking about that guy in the café today.

'_He is cute I wonder if I see him again. It seemed that he liked sweets very much. But why did he stare at me the whole time did he recognize me or something or is he pervert like the blond said.'_

Then she recognized the blond.

'_But wait that blond was Misa Amane I hope she didn't recognize me. No wait she's to dumb for that. But Light Yagami was there too. I hope he didn't recognize me_ '

-----Meanwhile------

Ryuuzaki thoughts were to the waitress of the café.

'_I'm 80% sure she Zakuro Fujiwara and 20% that she was a random waitress maybe I could ask Misa-san. No she to dumb to recognize her. She told me she didn't know it for sure'_

--Next Day—

Ichigo woke up after her dream ended. She looked at her alarm clock. 8 A.M.

'8_ A.M I'M GOING TO BE LATE ………AGAIN!!!'_ She thought and jumped out bed. She rushed down the stairs.

'_WHY DIDN'T MOM WAKE ME UP!!!!!?'_

She got dressed and started to eat a quick breakfast. Then she remembers that her mother told her that she was going to America with Ichigo's father. She rushed to the door and speeded to school. But on her she bumped in someone. She whined because she her knee was scratched and it bleeded a bit.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush I need to go to school really quickly or I will be late…..again." Ichigo said apologetically

"You're in a rush too, Ichigo" Said the stranger. Ichigo looked up at the stranger. The stranger was that redheaded guy from the café.

"Were do you need to go, Ichigo."

"To my school."

"Where is it??"

"Not far from here."

"You mean Rose Academy??"

"Yes."

"Cool, I'm going to that school too."

"Really??"

"Yes, let's walk together to school"

After 5 minutes walking Ichigo asked.

"Yesterday I told you my name but what is yours??"

"It's Matt."

'How late is it?' Wondered Ichigo. She looked at her watch. 8.20.

"We need to hurry if we want to be on time."She told Matt.

"How far is it from now?"

"It 10 minutes from here to school if we run, 5 minutes. We can be on time."

So they run to school and came on time.

-----

Zakuro walked with Retasu to To-Oh Academy. Zakuro was maybe 2 years older than Retasu they were in the same class. There class started 8.45 A.M. so they would be on time. Zakuro and Retasu were in the class as the oh so popular Light Yagami. Of course everyone of the school knows that she was a model, she was popular.

"Zakuro-san, what are thinking about?" asked Retasu.

"Nothing to worry over, Retasu." Replied the young woman.

"Oh ok." Retasu said. After a couple of minutes they arrived school.

"Hey look. Who's that guy with Light?" Retasu said. Zakuro looked up it was that cute guy from the café.

"He's that guy from the café yesterday."

"Huh"

"I waited him Light and Misa, remember. You told me to wait them."

"Oh now I remember."

They walked up to Light and the other guy.

"Good morning, Yagami-san." Retasu said. Light looked up and saw the two girls.

"Good morning, Midorikawa-san, Fujiwara-san." Light replied politely.

"Morning." Zakuro said. She looked at the other guy.

"Who's your friend, Yagami-san?"Retasu Asked before Zakuro.

"I'm Ryuuzaki."Ryuuzaki said. Ryuuzaki looked at Zakuro and pictured her with the waitress, he found it a match.

"Umm, Fujiwara-san can I ask you something?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Sure."

"Do you work in Café Mew Mew?"

"No why do you ask? Retasu works there but I not."

"Oh, well because you look like a waitress I saw there."

"Ok." Zakuro said. The bell ringed. And everyone walked to their class.

----In class-----

"Retasu, I think he knows that I'm the waitress off the café." Zakuro whispered to Retasu.

"Oh, is that going to be a problem?" Retasu whispered back.

"Maybe, I don't know if I can trust him."

"And Yagami-san, maybe you can trust him?"

"I don't know the only one who knows is you and the other girls of the café."

"Maybe you could tell it to them."

"Midorikawa-san could you answer my question." The teacher asked.

"Umm, c-could please tell the question again sensei, I couldn't hear it good from here." Retasu stuttered

"Uggg, All right. Calculate the derivative:"The teacher said pointing at the blackboard with the sum k(x)= 15x÷(x-2x²). Retasu walked to the blackboard and write down -2 · 15:(1-2x)^2. Retasu was one of the smartest students of the school.

"Midorikawa-san, it surprises me that you wrote the good answer, while you were talking with Fujiwara-san and not listing to me when I explained the sum to the others" The teacher said. Retasu blushed. Her math teacher was very strict an alert.

"Ummm, Maiya-sensei I was the one who started talking" Zakuro said.

"Ohh, well don't do I again." Her teacher replied.

-----------

Class was over.

Ichigo walked out her classroom, she fell asleep in her class again, detention again….

"Why are you here?" Someone asked.

"I fell asleep in class again." Ichigo replied without looking.

"Hey, your name is Ichigo right."

"Huh, yeah. How did you now." Ichigo said and looked finally up, it was one those boys who were with Matt.

"I'm Mello, Matt's best friend."

"Ichigo, Mello stop talking." Yelled the teacher.

"Sorry Sensei." Ichigo said.

-----

Matt stood outside waiting for Mello.

'God, it's our first day and he got already detention. But I haven't seen Ichigo too, maybe she has detention too.' Matt thought. Then he saw Sayu Yagami walk out the school, she was in his class. He had seen her before she was on a holiday in England with her family. Mello and him met her in the park she was kind of lost.

"Hi Matt, have seen Mello? He said in Lunch he wanted to ask me something after school, private." Sayu asked.

"He got detention" Matt Replied lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh Ok, then I wait I'm already waiting for my friend Ichigo, she has detention too."

"I thought already so."

"Huh, you have met her yet."

"Yeah, in a café. I've met her there." Matt said.

"Oh ok."

----

Zakuro and Retasu walked out To-Oh. She and Retasu had a lot of homework again. Light walked to them.

"Hi, do you two want to go to the coffee shop with me and Ryuuzaki? " Light asked.

"Sure, it's my day off." Said Retasu smiling.

"Sure, sounds ok to me, but I don't fans screaming for my Signature." Zakuro said annoyed.

"Don't worry." Light said smiling. Light turned to Ryuuzaki.

"They will come." Light said.

* * *

End Chapter 2

I'm tired now so I can't think anymore.

For the sum for Retasu I found that on the internet.

Preview of the next Chapter:

"Fujiwara-san I'm 80% sure you were that waitress of the café yesterday." Ryuuzaki said

"What about the other 20% Ryuuzaki-san." Retasu asked

That's for now

Oh and Thanks for reviewing everyone.

Bye for now and don't forget to review, Please.


	4. Chapter 4 Zakuro's Secret Revealed

Another chapter sorry for waiting I was busy with school.

Sorry the last chapter was a bit rushed maybe I'll rewrite it.

I know my grammar sucks but I'm a thirteen year old girl from the Netherlands . Who knows English but not so good, oke.

Well let's start

Disclaimer I do not own Tokyo mew mew or death note.

Thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Zakuro's secret revealed

As Light, Ryuuzaki, Zakuro and Retasu walked to the coffee shop, people watched them. Girls staring at Light in a fan-girl stare, Some people watched Ryuuzaki like he was a weirdo. Some looked at Zakuro, who was had glasses on and a hat, where wondering if she was the pop idol (A/N like I said she had glasses on and a hat). But no one looked at Retasu, she was a normal girl. Soon as they reached the coffee shop(A/N the same coffee shop as Light and Ryuuzaki where in episode 10 or is it a café?) , they quickly sat down. Light begun

"I told you Fujiwara-san, Nobody will see us." He said

"Let's hope your right, I'm tired now at the moment." Zakuro said coldly.

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"Yes, I would like coffee, please." Light said

"Coffee with much sugar and strawberry cake, please." Ryuuzaki said

"tea with two sugar cubes." Zakuro said cold

"Tea, without sugar, please."Retasu said sweetly with a warm smile.

"Just wait a few minute" the waitress said and walked to the kitchen. 5 minutes later she came back with the fours orders.

"coffee for you." She said handing the coffee to Light

"Coffee and strawberry cake for you." She handed the it to Ryuuzaki.

"Tea with 2 sugar cubes for you." She the tea to Zakuro.

"And tea without sugar for you."She handed the other tea to Retasu.

"Thanks" The four said. A moment of silence as Ryuuzaki broke it.

"Fujiwara-san I'm 80% sure you were that waitress of the café yesterday." Ryuuzaki said

"What about the other 20% Ryuuzaki-san?"

"That it was someone else, who looked like Fujiwara-san" Ryuuzaki said. Zakuro looked a bit uncomfortable as they said that, Ryuuzaki noticed.

"you're the waitress aren't you?" He asked almost whispering.

"Yes." She said whispering looking down at her tea. Then she shot up

"Don't tell anyone." She told them in a harsh whisper.

At Rose Academy.

"Aggghh, how long will take." Matt whined.

"It'll won't take long anymore." Sayu said. She knew how long detention lasted, not she had ever detention but Ichigo. She waited almost every time for her, but sometimes she couldn't. She told Ichigo always many times to get out of problems. But Ichigo told her she always fell asleep in classes.

Meanwhile in detention class

"Psst, Ichigo." Mello whispered, shoving a paper to her. **'how long will it take till detention end?' **She wrote back **'about 5 minutes.'**

Back at Matt and Sayu

Sayu looked at her watch '5 minutes' she thought.

The 5 minutes passed and finally Mello and Ichigo came out the school. Matt walked to Mello and said.

"Man, what took you in detention. On you first day!"

"You know me, Matt. I will always do something"

"Oh yeah, that's right kinda forgot." After Matt said that Ichigo giggled.

"is he always that oblivious?" She asked Mello.

"You can say that." Mello answered.

"HEEE!"Yelled Matt.

Zakuro, Ryuuzaki, Light and Retasu walked out the café. Retasu talked to Light and Ryuuzaki, Zakuro kept silent and looking at her feet.

'_Was it right to tell them I mean I know I can trust them but still…'_ She thought

"Midorikawa-san, you seem very smart." Said Ryuuzaki.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san,"

"You also Fujiwara-san."

"Huh?."

"I said your also very smart."

"Oh sorry, I was thinking, Thanks by the way." She looked away blushing.

"Ryuuzaki could we talk private." Light interrupted them.

"uhh Yea sure, Yagami-san." L said.

"We have to go anyway." Said Retasu.

"Uhh, yeah, bye." Zakuro said

"Goodbye." Retasu said. The girls ran away

With Zakuro and Retasu.

"Did you just blush, Zakuro-san."

"N-no."

"And now stutter, this is so unlike you."

"I know, I can't help it."

"Hmm, maybe you are in love."

"W-what."

"Well it is possible, I mean you are never so."

"…."

"I bet it is Ryuuzaki-san." After Retasu said that Zakuro blushed again.

With Light and Ryuuzaki.

" Hee Yagami-kun, what do you wanted to talk about?"

* * *

Sorry this one is short. But I'm losing my ideas , maybe you reviewers can help me with some ideas. So if you know something and I like to hea—read that. Bye for now. Don't forget R&R


	5. Discontinued

I won't continue my Tokyo Mew Mew/ Death note story, because I'm not interested anymore. And since it's been three years ago, my grammar has improved a lot. But expect more stories from me…just not about these shows. I currently am interested in Hetalia, Kuroshithuji, Assassin's Creed and The Nightmare before Christmas (And some other Tim Burton related work.)

I mostly write about Hetalia, but since my previous laptop crashed I lost them all, except the on Deviantart. But I probably also stop with my Nyotalia related work, because the the story lacks dept and I rushed even if I is beta'd.


End file.
